Roses Are Red
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: A cute Valentine's Day story about Bezzuz/Henry fluff and Ramona/Howie elementary school fluff. Chapter 1: Beezus and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Roses Are Red

(Beezus' POV)

I woke up to the feeling of an earthquake. Opening one eye, I saw Ramona bouncing up and down on her bed. "It's Valentine's Day!" she was shouting in that high pitched I-just-want-to-annoy-you voice she has. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I grumbled before putting my pillow over my ears, trying to cover up her voice. I felt the bed move as she came to stand near my head. _Poke… Poke… _"Ramona!" She was smiling up at me.

"You know it's Valentine's Day right? That means Henry's gonna give you something special," she teased as she poked my forehead again. I felt my face heating up as I pushed her hand away. "Yeah, I wish," the words slipped out before I could stop them, making Ramona's smile widen until it looked like the Cheshire cat's smile. She laughed as I got up and ready for school. My pest of a sister followed me all the way to the front door where I said goodbye, and promptly shut the door in her smiling face.

At school I changed for P.E., listening to the other girls gush about how they were going to go on romantic dates with their boyfriends. We met the boys in the gymnasium. Today we were, unfortunately, doing laps around the indoor track. Henry, being the soccer star that he was, was running far ahead of me. I willed my legs to run faster, hoping to catch up to him, but they didn't seem to want to go any faster. After 40 minutes of torture the teachers dismissed us. Girls and boys went their separate ways so we could change. I pulled my gym shirt over my head and slid out of my gym shorts. Today's forecast was cold so I was wearing a light red long sleeve shirt with faded hearts in different shades of pink and red. Dark jeans completed the outfit along with a red headband. Shouldering my backpack, I walked out of their girl's locker room to find Henry standing there with a heart shaped cookie. It was a tradition ever since we could buy them. The café down the street sold heart shaped cookies on Valentine's Day, and one of us would go and buy two every year and share them. It was one of the many things I loved about our friendship. "Hey Beezus," he said as I walked over, meeting me halfway. I took the cookie and butterflies filled my stomach as he took my other hand as we walked to Math.

Mr. Ray, our math teacher, droned on and on about solving systems of equations. I didn't really concentrate on him though, instead choosing to stare at the back of the handsome boy in front of me. Henry; just thinking about him made my heart swell. The bell rang signaling the end of the class and I quickly looked down before he turned around. I just hope today would end as perfect as perfect as I dreamed.

The next three periods flew by and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Zoey Meadows, my one and only girlfriend, and I walked down to lunch together. I usually met Henry there anyway; last class was the only one we didn't have together. "He is so cute, amazin', and funny!" Zoey described this guy in our English class she sat next to, Erik Night. Erik was deemed one of the hottest boys in school, but he didn't flaunt it like the jocks did. "I wonder if he ever notices me. I mean Ashley is _always_ throwin' herself at him," she went on her in cute Okie twang. She's from Oklahoma and she moved here last year; we'd met and been friends ever since. "Z, you're all he has eyes for," I reassured her, but it was true he had been looking past the flirting Ashley at her. She blushed and smirked, green eyes twinkling as she thanked me and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey B," Henry said as she slid in behind me. We both ordered the same thing from the bagel bar and sat in the same seats. "So Henry, got a Valentine yet?" I blushed as Zoey slid into her spot next to me, a smirk on her face. Henry turned slightly red and he wouldn't meet my eye. "No, I'm waiting for the _right_ girl," he told us. I smiled and stuck out my tongue at Zoey. "See Zoe, I told you he wouldn't have one." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm surrounded by people oblivious to their own attraction," I heard her mumble. Henry must have heard her too, because he blushed and poked through his food. "Any boys ask you on a date yet Beezus?" Henry asked. I took my head, picking at my food. "Nope. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the-" The bell cut me off and everyone rushed to class.

(After School)

They had given out carnations today during last period. I had been praying to get one from _him_, but none came for me. Zoey got a dozen red ones from Erik; both were blushing like crazy. Henry looked calm throughout the whole thing, and I was more than disappointed.

But sitting on my doorstep was a red rose with a note attached. I opened the small envelope.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Love never crossed my mind,_

_Until the day I met you (which would be the first day of kindergarten)_

_Love, _

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be -Named_

_P.S. No, it isn't Voldemort!_

I looked around, hoping to see the person who had left this. The meaning of a single red rose that had already bloomed was love.Walking down the street away from my house was Henry. I left my backpack on the stairs and ran towards him with the rose and note in my hand. "Hey, He-Who-Must-Not-Be –Named, wait up!" I yelled. He turned around, startled as I barreled into him. "How'd you know?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Who else would put a Harry Potter reference on a love note? And we met on the first day of kindergarten too." His brown eyes were filled with laughed, probably mirrored by my own, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my note and rose in one and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could see out breath mixing together between us in the February air. "So Bellatrix Lestrange…" he started, but I bumped my hip into his making him stumble. "Beezus, I meant Beezus…" I smiled and nodded for him to continue. "Will you be my Valentine, and my girlfriend?" he asked. My heart literally stopped. I felt a tear of joy slide down my cheek. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" I mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled and put his head on mine. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to call you my girlfriend." He mumbled into my hair.

I pulled away, not realizing how close our faces were. I could see tiny golden flecks in his eyes as they started to get closer. Before I could even blink his lips covered mine in a soft first kiss. He pulled away and smiled. I laughed at how love-struck he looked.

"Oh boyfriend of mine, don't you owe your girlfriend a date?" I asked. "It is Valentine's Day after all." He beamed. Swiftly pecking me on the lips once more, he intertwined our fingers. He turned towards be. "Just wondering, but is it okay to steal a kiss from one's girlfriend?" I felt a small grin grow on my face. "I gue-" His lips cut off my words as he stole my third kiss, even though one was only a peck. "Of course it is…" I squeezed his hand. We both smiled all the way back to my house.


	2. AN

Dear Loyal Readers,

I have recently gotten a Twitter account for my fanfiction followers. If you would like to be the first to know of any updates or new stories posted, please feel free to follow me. If you have a Twitter I would be glad to follow you and see what you as a Fanfiction writer up to!

Sincerely,

Stormbringer the Mistwolf

Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!


End file.
